Gothic Lolita
thumb Gothic Lolita is a Gothic-inspired Lolita sub-style. It is characterized by a darker clothing and make-up, though colors are not limited to black. It is widely considered to be the most popular style of Lolita. The style was popularized by Mana, a Japanese musician. Anatomy of Gothic Lolita Silhouette Gothic Lolita follows the basic Lolita silhouette. Bell skirts, JSKs, and dresses are usually worn with bell-shaped petticoats to give them the classic "cupcake" shape. Gothic Lolita may also follow the more "Classical" silhouette that uses an A-line petticoat rather that a bell-shaped one, to give coordinates a more mature, elegant appearance. Common Motifs in Gothic Lolita often include crosses or religious themes, bats, skulls, coffins, chandeliers, deep red roses, and castles. Darker colors, such as Black, Navy and Royal Blue, Maroon, Crimson, and Deep Purples are all common in Gothic Lolita. Black and white color combinations are somewhat taboo, but can be and have been done tastefully. Shoes Common shoes for Gothic Lolita are Mary Janes, Tea Party shoes, boots, and Rocking Horse Shoes. Platform shoes are quite common, as well as low to mid size heels. They are usually in black or a dark color to match the coordinate. Hair and Makeup Common hair includes straightened or curled hair left down, though pigtails are sometimes worn. Sausage curls are also worn with more over-the-top coordinates. Common makeup includes dark lipstick (in wine, red, deep purple or even dark brown), smokey or neatly defined eyes, and light blush, although as with all Lolita sub-styles the look remains fairly natural. Black lipstick is almost never worn. Though Gothic make-up is associated with a white powdered face, this is not very common in lolita as it can be seen as too over the top. It´s worth to mention that a popular Gothic Lolita, Mana, is often seen with a very dramatic make up, but this is not considered a "standard" look for the style. Accessories Common accessories for Gothic lolita include bows or headdresses, simple bags, such as purses adorned with Gothic motifs, or more extravagant bags and wallets, and dark or black tights, stockings, or knee highs with lace tops. Jewelry tends to have gems in dark colors and silver and metal tones are more common than golden ones. Venice lace chokers or a rosary are often worn. Lace gloves are quite popular in this style. Brand Brands There are many brands that sell Gothic Lolita clothing, as it is one of the most common styles. Brand is usually very expensive, but can sometimes be of better quality than offbrand. Moi-Meme-Moitie, Atelier Pierrot, and Atelier Boz are all brands that sell Gothic Lolita clothing. Other brands may sell clothes and accessories that could work for Gothic Lolita from time to time, although the aforementioned brands are more reliable sources. Other shops of interest Shops like Fan Plus Friend, which don't hold a definite style, often carry in their catalog Gothic Lolita clothing and accessories. Gallery Gothic_lolita.jpeg|A Gothic Lolita Category:Lolita Styles